Just Kiss Me
by ItsMeLoveless
Summary: New Moon Bella and Alice one shot femslash


**Ok, so I've created a new account, so people won't know who I am and so I can write more femslash stories!**

**This is just a quick one to start off with, I'm not sure if I want to get back into fic writing or not so.. Here we go, oneshot!**

Bella stormed towards the house, excitement and anticiation coursing through her. She knew better than Jacob; The Cullens would never hurt her.

She burst theough the front door expecting to see Carlisle. She knew she should be hoping it was Edward but.."Alice!"

Alice loooked on , stunned, heart pouding "You're alive."

Bella leaps forward and flings her arm around her, the vampire inhaling her familiar smell.

"Oh my God, Alice. You're here."

Alice is confused, she still can't comprehend that Bella is standing in front of her.

"I heard voices - I didn't think it was you but - you're alive."

"You keep saying that." Bella turns and walks to the kitchen.

Alice's confusion begins to subside, instead replaced with anger, she couldnt imagine life without Bella "I saw you - a vision of you - you jumped off a cliff. I knew I'd be too late but, Why the hell would you try to kill yourself?"

"I didn't. I was cliff diving."

"Why?"

"Um.. fun?"

She laughs quietly looking shyly at her "That was fun for you.."

Bella mirrors her actions, and also laughs "Until I hit the water."

"I have never met anyone more prone to life-threatening idiocy..." Alice whsipers quietly.

Bella raises her gaze, and dares to meet Alices and there, she's falling all over again into the depthes of her dark mystical eyes.

Alice paces the kitchen suddenly feeling nervous in the presence of the beautiful human.

They walk to the living room with Bella craddling a mug of hot chocolate in her hands, something to occupy her.

They sit in silence on the sofa together, heads hanging.

"Would you ever have came back?" Bella whispers, not sure if she wants to know the answer or not.

"I can't answer that." Alice replies, heartbroken.

Bella takes a sip of the steaming drink.

"It's been hell without you here."

"Bella.." Alice bgins, but then falters, unsure of what to say.

"Don't worry, you don't owe me any sort of explanation" Bella says edgily.

Alice can smell the sweetness of her breath as she speaks, she tries to keep calm. "I need you.."

Bella puts down her mug and delicately licks her lower lip before sitting back close to Alice. "And you think I didn't need you? Of course I did.. I still do."

Alice lets out a quivering breath and slowly inches her face towards the human. Milimetres apart, the tension heightening.

Unable to take it any longer, Bella gently settles her lips against Alices causing goosebumps to raise all over her body.

Alice is frightened, excited but most of all aroused by this beautiful being.

The contact gives Bella increasing amounts of courage, she needs Alice in a way she's never had her before; slowly moves her lips against Alice's, one hand cupping her cheek.

Alice's lips tremble lightly as she kisses Bella back, opening her mouth, inviting her in. Their tongues intwine as they explore one another, small gasps swapping between the two bodies.

Feeling the want grow within her Alice quickly stops and takes a strong grip on Bella's arm, she closes her eyes.

"You won't hurt me, I know that." Bella says confidently, forcing Alice to look at her.

Bella leans forward and pushes her body against Alice's, kissing her deeply.

Trusting herself, Alice lay down pulling Bella on top of her, kissing her the whole time. The kisses continue to get more and more heated. Bella slips down a little, bringing her mouth in line with Alice's neck, using her tonuge she tastes her; something she has dreamed about for so long. Laying back, Alice enjoys the feelings Bella is inflicting on her and spreads her legs slightly so Bella falls between them. They now lay hip pressed against hip. Vampire ituition taking hold, Alice flips them over so now she is the one in control and Bella is at her mercy. She grazes her tongue along Bella's jawline her taste seeping in. Alice raises a hand and strokeds Bella's soft cheek before dropping her hand to where her breasts are. Eyes firmly shut, Bella feels her breathing quicken, this want for Alice to touch her is like nothing she has ever experienced before; it's a need.

Alice smiles watching Bella's face as she massages her breast through her tshirt. She pushes her hips against Bella's forcing the human to cry out, unable to imagine what was to come.

"You're so beautiful Bella, I want nothing more than to be with you." Alice gently slipped her long cold fingers beneathe the rim of Bella's tshirt, scratching eagerly against the skin of her exposed hip.

In turn, Bella's hand crept around behind Alice, and pushed firmly down on her bottom forcing their hips to grind together, this time it was Alice who gasped loudly.

"What?" Bella giggled breathlessly.

"Images." Alice replied breathlessly slipping her hand behind Bella's back to undo her bra and set her breasts free.

"Of?"

"Whats about to happen." Alice whispered and once again settled her lips upon Bella's, bringing about a brief searing kiss. Guiding Bella into a seated position beneathe her, Alice removed her tshirt and bra. She admired her briefly before pushing her back down, with only one thing on her mind.

The way Alice looked at her, made Bella tingle in places she never knew existed.

Placing one hand on Bella's hip, Alice traced patterns delicately across her lower tummy.

"Oh God.. Alice.. I can't.. I'm so..." Bella whimpered as she felt her arousal reaching the point of no return.

Alice unfastened Bella's belt. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, gasping spontaneously "I know, I can smell you..."

Bella blushed, unable to deny the wetness seeping from her, but Alice kissed the blush away. "..and I love it"

Bella clung to Alice, shaking, as she felt her hand slip inside her skinny jeans.

Alice could feel her wetness through Bella's underwear, she couldnt hold back any longer; she needed to be inside her now. Slipping the thin fabric of the underwear to one side Alice painfully slowly stroked up and down Bella's moistened slit. Bella separated her legs even more begging Alice to enter her; this was all the encouragement Alice needed. Using one finger Alice slipped inside, her breath getting caught in her throat by the warmth and wetness that met her. She thrust the weight of her hips against Bella, reaching deeper and deeper each time. Bella couldnt control her breathing, it was now coming in short laboured pants. They kissed passionately, and eagerly, unable to get enough. Using her thumb Alice simulataneouly pressed down against her clit knowing Bella's ecstasy wasnt far off.

Bella couldnt hold back the bucking of her hips, she needed all of Alice.

With one movement Alice sucked eagerly on Bella's bottom lip, and slipped a second finger into her soaking haven. She curled the tip of her fingers and pressed against the spot she new would send Bella soaring.

Inhaling sharlpy Bella gripped tightly onto Alice and let her body take over. She could feel herself clench around Alice's thrusting fingers and then it happened. Everything went blurry and she cried out Alices name in pleasure. Her body felt as though it would explode, every nerve on fire. Sheer and utter ecstacy, her clit pulsing, and an unreal throbbing where Alice's fingers were.

Alice continued the gentle caressing until Bella went limp beneathe her. She kissed her gently on her parted lips and covered her body with her own. Both utterly content.

"Dont ever leave me again." Bella whispered. The silence making a binding promise.


End file.
